Bless you!
by KleinerRabe
Summary: Subaru is sick and Seishiro decides to visit his prey. My first story in english, hopefully not a thousand mistakes, please review


**Bless you!**

Subaru woke up with a terrible headache, his nose running. Outside it seemed still midnight. He sank back into his pillow and closed his eyes. The right hand moved over to the nightstand and searched for the handkerchiefs.

The silence in his bedroom was broken with a deep laugh. Subarus' eyes snapped back open and he searched in the darkness of his bedroom, stopped after noticing the shadow standing on the other side of his bed.

"Wha..." he thought about a dream he once had in which Seishiro appeared in his bedroom without any reason. Could this be a dream again or was Seishiro standing on the other end of his bed for real?  
"What are you doing here?" he finished his sentence and waited for a plausible answer.  
Seishiro went over to the side of the bed and stood beside him.  
"I just wanted to look after my prey, am I not allowed to?" he chuckled. He could just imagine the look on Subarus face, surprised, angry and tired. Just sweet and cute like a little puppy to cuddle.  
"Would you stop that if I tell you I don't want it?" Subaru looked up to search the eye-in-eye-contact with his enemy. But it still was too dark.  
Seishiro sat down and placed himself next to Subaru on his bed. Subaru didn't move, felt like in a trap, maybe he was?  
"I don't think so."  
There was silence.

"Hatschiiiiiiaaaaa" Subaru broke the silence with another sneezer and felt his head hurting more than before. He grabbed next to his side, but the only contact he could get was the coat of Seishiro-san.  
"Hanky!" he pleaded the Sakurazukamori, but Seishiro did not move. He just looked at the nightstand, where the handkerchiefs laid. He saw them, but was not interested in helping the Sumeragi; it was too entertaining to see his prey begging for something.  
"Ah-ah, Subaru-kun, you are not polite enough to receive my mercy!"  
Subaru could hear the growing smile on Seishiros' lips after saying these words.  
"Would you _please_ give me a handkerchief, Seishiro-san?"  
He was not tired anymore, he and his eyes full awake and prepared to fight with the Sumeragi. If only his head would not hurt that much...  
"I don't think so!" Seishiro told him again with a low chuckle.  
"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Subaru sank back into his pillow while closing his eyes. This could only be one more nightmare with the Sakurazukamori, this was not happening!

He could feel strong hands on his wrists and was suddenly pulled onto Seishiros' chest. He felt the other mans' breath against his skin and shuddered. This was not happening!  
"But I think" Seishiro started to say "that your temperature is too high!" His eyes flew back open, looking directly into the clear and the milky one of his enemy. Again he shut his eyes, did not want to believe the presence of his sisters' murderer.  
A hand was softly laid on his forehead and Subaru took in a deep breath. He did not want to be touched by these hands, by this man, but his body corresponded to the touch so he gave in.  
"Well, I just don't think your temperature is too high, I can feel it, my dear Subaru-kun.  
"You feel?" Subaru raised an eyebrow but was left answerless.  
"Did you get that cold from your sweet Kamui?"  
Seishiros words were followed by a smirk.  
"That's none of your business" Subaru murmured and curled into a ball. He could no longer hold back the upcoming tears; they ran soundless down his face.

"Ah-ah!" Seishiro shook his head, shifted up and knelt beside Subaru. His right hand was touching the tear-wet cheeks and again a smile appeared on his lips.  
"Don't be so mean to me, my dear. I just care for you!"  
"You don't care for anybody except yourself!"  
"You're still so cute, Subaru-kun, although you've become so grown-up. You still act lovely."  
"I hate you" Subaru was shocked about his own voice, it sounded so cold.  
"Do you want me to go?" Seishiro was calm.  
"I won't beg you to stay!"

The Sakurazukamori pushed himself up, grabbed the handkerchiefs and threw them on the bed.  
"Here you are!"  
Subaru looked at the package, but was too afraid to move.  
"Fine" he just hissed and kept his eyes focused on the tall shadow that was still inside his bedroom.  
"Now leave me alone" he whispered and tried to push the strong man away from his bed.

"I don't think you really want that!" Seishiro still sounded amused and this hurt Subaru more than anything else.  
"I want you to leave!" he cried out and pushed Seishiro backwards until the older man lost his balance and took a few steps away from him.  
"And if I don't' want to leave?" Seishiro took a seat on the bed again and watched the Sumeragi crying.  
"Aren't you getting bored of crying, Subaru-kun? I bet you cry every night while you're alone in this dark apartment."  
Seishiro could hear the Sumeragi taking a deep breath before answering his comment.  
"Compared to **you** I _can_ feel and I _can_ cry - a fact I bet you will never know!"  
"Ouch, that was hard."  
Subaru lifted himself up and rolled his eyes. Talking with Seishiro always went the same way.  
"Just leave me alone now, I don't want you around."

Seishiro sighed dramatically.  
"You should not talk like that. You feel sick and no one likes to be alone when feeling sick. Your mind is not clear because of the temperature you definitely have. See, you are really cold here!"  
He took one of Subarus Hands and kissed the back of it, so the sign of Sakurazukamori appeared on it. His fingers wandered to the tip of his nose.  
"Also here. But your forehead is burning. I bet you are hot like hell inside!"  
Unexpected, Subarus fist hit his chin and his head fell back.  
"Just SHUT UP and LEAVE ME ALONE!" He immediately went quiet as he felt the anger growing in Seishiro.  
The Sakurazukamori took him roughly by the wrists and pinned him beneath himself.  
"How dare you, Subaru-kun? Keep yourself quiet, boy! I'm not the one in here who's sick and weak!"  
Subaru said nothing. He was scared.  
"Why don't you kill me now, Seishiro-san, it would be the perfect moment!"  
Seishiro smirked.  
"Do you think that? Well, it's entertaining for me seeing you like this. But I'm not bored of you yet, my beautiful prey. Give yourself a rest; a fight will be so much fun when you're healthy again."

Seishiro noticed the body of his prey weaken and let him slid back into the pillow. He guessed Subaru looked gorgeous although he was pale and tired.  
"Seishiro-san?" a low whisper came next to his ear.  
"Hm?"  
"I know I'll regret this later, but please don't leave me alone now..."  
Subarus eyes went shut as he felt the tiredness overwhelming his mind and body. He felt the warmth from Seishiro and a smile appeared on his lips. His headache was forgotten.

The Sakurazukamori listened to the slow breaths of Subaru. He was fast asleep after their vocal fight.

He wanted to smoke a cigarette right now, but did not move. Subaru was his, all his. Both of them knew that.

He laughed quietly.

"Besides, bless-you, Subaru-kun."

Reviews for Bless you


End file.
